


I think I love you.

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	I think I love you.

I think I love you.

「珍榮啊、你也知道我和在範哥就是那樣……」  
全世界都知道你們兩個分分合合好幾次了，朴珍榮心想。

包括他和他剛剛成年的時候，甫確認心意就整天沒完沒了地混在一起，朴珍榮甚至覺得自己彷彿知道哪一天是他們之間的第一次，可惜的是即使王嘉爾與自己無話不談親甚兄弟，他也沒有正面承認過那個。

但真的無論過去多久，朴珍榮也忘不了那一天，那是個正在準備下一次回歸的、非常平常的一個清晨，因為練習過度而隱隱抽痛的小腿讓他難以入眠，並且終於在翻來覆去2個多小時之後打算找點止痛藥來吞，他沒想到自己會從王嘉爾與林在範共用的房間裡聽到那樣的聲音，又像痛苦又像快樂，也沒想到這兩個人竟然如此大膽地沒有把門掩好，即使他並不訝異，他知道王嘉爾與林在範之間的好感早就超過兄弟或是朋友，只是沒想到這兩人如此直白地面對，事後他總覺得很抱歉，無論當時有多好奇、都不應該從門邊看上那一眼，朴珍榮只能安慰自己當時心態上仍是少年，哪個少年不對那樣的事情好奇？

房間裡似乎只有手機螢幕那樣的微光，即使只是一瞬間的一瞥，那畫面仍然在他腦中揮之不去，在範哥壓在Jackson身上，裸露的胸膛上下起伏，腰部的動作被棉被遮掩著，Jackson跟壓在他身上的人一樣滿身大汗，卻渴求地伸出雙手與舌頭，舔著同樣汗濕的林在範的皮膚，眼睛裡不知道是水還是汗，喉嚨裡發出的哼聲太甜膩又太壓抑，朴珍榮無法多看一秒，他知道只要再多一秒自己也許會硬。

故意打開客廳的燈，弄出找止痛藥的聲響又迅速地回到自己房間，朴珍榮閉上雙眼。第二天如同平常一樣，只是朴珍榮看見林在範在休息時間拉走王嘉爾，兩個人在大樓樓梯間的角落一邊喝水一邊小聲說著什麼，林在範摸著王嘉爾的臉，在他低頭的時候吻他的額頭臉頰與嘴唇，手在他的背後上下撫摩，甚至輕輕地揉著他的屁股，王嘉爾兩隻手勾著林在範的脖子，頭低低的，被吻了幾下之後忍不住抬頭用唇舌回應起來，眼睛水亮的帶著一圈紅。

朴珍榮猜那是他們的第一次。

意識到時間的快速流動並不是件困難的事情，尤其是自己親如兄弟的工作夥伴談了戀愛又分手，分手了又複合，複合了又吵架分手，周而復始地來往幾次，誰也沒有理解過那中間的到底是愛還是什麼別的。

剛開始林在範曾經因為抗拒理解自己的感情而交了女友，王嘉爾那時還年輕，氣憤到了極點之後是濃烈的心酸與痛，於是報復一樣地也交往了個比他大的女孩，朴珍榮不知道他兩那時到底快不快樂，王嘉爾仍然會笑，仍然是那個愛撒嬌的Jackson，但是那兩個人暗中浮動的針鋒相對，整個團體裡沒有人感受不到。

那天他們兩個因為年末表演時的曲目編排順序而吵了起來，連日以來的排練與行程令所有人都十分疲憊，金有謙乾脆地說他們要吵要打就隨便好了，我今天不能再繼續了，至少讓我睡2個小時，於是他們留林在範與王嘉爾兩個人在練習室裡冷眼相對直到朴珍榮以外的所有人都離開，他們越吵越大聲，不知退讓，無所畏懼地互揪領子，朴珍榮想自己應該上前阻止，站起來的時候他突然讀懂王嘉爾的表情。

於是他默默地走出練習室，無視於那兩個人的爭吵或是肢體上的糾纏。

買了一瓶飲料坐在樓下喝完，朴珍榮想應該差不多了，踱步回到練習室想叫兩個人回宿舍休息，然後不意外地看到兩個人抱成一團接吻，林在範的手上有一片紅腫，而王嘉爾露出無袖外的手臂也一樣。

「你們打架了嗎？」明知道林在範不會讓這種事情發生，朴珍榮覺得自己還是得要問。  
「剛才在範哥摔包包的時候滑倒了，」王嘉爾用手臂擦了一下濕潤的嘴角，「我們只有吵架、沒有打架，」

「喔～吵完了嗎？」

「吵完了。」保持沉默的林在範終於應了一聲。

猜他們和好了，於是朴珍榮按照原定計畫，溫和地建議大家回宿舍把握時間睡一下。

那之後的幾年他們還是分開了又在一起，只是分開的時間漸漸地比一起的時間長，分開的時間他們就像是一般的工作夥伴一樣，客氣相待。

「森吶、你喜歡在範哥嗎？」某次他們在桑拿房的時候，朴珍榮忍不住又問他，其實他之前問過幾次，王嘉爾每次的答案都是嗯、喜歡啊。

是嗎？朴珍榮沒有繼續逼他。

一連數天的演出其實相當令人疲倦，這個國家濕熱的空氣裡有一種難以言喻的、彷彿勾引般的特殊氣味，焦急地攀爬上每個人的身體與腦。

王嘉爾兩周前結束了一段關係，那個女孩是他喜歡的長相與爽朗性格，然而一旦關係進展到那部分，這一切又變得無趣起來，那些訊息頻繁地令人再也不想回應，她好像失去了那種令王嘉爾心跳不已的氣味。

也許她本來就不曾是那樣的存在也不一定，在那些新的關係與反反覆覆的關係中，王嘉爾猜也許是自己的問題。

還有幾個小時就要上台，休息室裡算不上安靜，而林在範默默地走過他身邊，伸手去搆桌上的零食，他的脾氣被時間與與工作與那些前女友磨得柔滑許多，眼神裡多了柔軟，語氣裡多了縱容，擦過王嘉爾肩膀的時候他笑著輕輕用手磨了一下。

王嘉爾討厭自己總是這麼容易地被這個人的一個小動作擊倒。

「在範哥、你記得我們上次分手是什麼時候嗎？」

「上一次是美國那一次還是韓國那一次？」

「韓國那次、」

「是上個月的韓國還是上禮拜的韓國？」

「我不記得了啦！上次是你要分手的、你應該要記得吧、」

「我、我沒有分手啊、」林在範嘴裡塞了零食，略帶錯愕的表情與完整的妝容組合在一起略略有點滑稽。

「你說如果什麼事情都要用冷戰解決的話不如分手算了、」

「我的意思是『如果』、在韓文裡是指一個假設的狀況，」

「我聽得懂韓文！」

「所以說我的意思不是分手，從上次和好過之後我還沒想過分手啊。」

「那我們這次還沒分手？」

「沒有啊、拜託你別說這麼大聲、」林在範忍不住伸手去摀他的嘴巴，「那可以做愛嗎？」王嘉爾舔他的手心。

林在範沒有來得及回答，因為化妝師和另一個工作人員啪啪啪地朝他們兩個人走過來，兩個人迅速地假裝是在分享零食以及讚嘆零食的熱量。

兩場演出的時間距離其實很近，他們沒有什麼時間休息，林在範似乎被王嘉爾那個邀約給挑起了什麼，在場上演出的時候放任自己去碰觸他的被汗水濡濕的皮膚與柔韌的肌肉，他的腰因為減重而更細，被王嘉爾背著的時候他忍不住夾緊了那個部位，讓自己的性器隔著牛仔褲、王嘉爾的上衣磨蹭他的背後，手臂有意無意地摩擦他挺起的乳頭，而他仰過頭靠在他的肩上忍耐那些、關於快感的觸碰，表演中不能太過火的就用擁抱與相視而笑作為掩護，根據他們之前的討論，這件事的結論是這樣。

全力工作的同時忍耐著、累積著慾望，直到今天的舞台結束，大部分成員心裡都渴望著洗澡與一個舒服的長覺，即使林在範對於睡覺的偏執異於常人，此刻也有比睡覺更重要的事，他一邊向經紀人表示有些事情必須和Jackson好好談談，一邊一臉正經地進入王嘉爾的房間，而朴珍榮識趣地對表情緊張的經紀人說，「在範哥下午提過這事情有點嚴重、需要一些時間，不如讓他們好好談，哥和我去便利店逛逛吧？」

其實他的擔心是多餘的，畢竟以他們現在住的旅館水準來說，隔音方面不會有任何問題，就算王嘉爾再大聲也一樣。

一進房間就被搭著肩膀轉身，剛剛在會場隨意沖了一下澡，王嘉爾髮尾都還是濕的，微小的一點水珠落在林在範的手指上，幸好這並不影響他們接吻，王嘉爾比他還心急，連換氣都捨不得，嘴唇分開又立刻靠了上去，咬著林在範的，被咬的人雖然因為痛而縮了一下，手上脫外套的速度卻一點也沒慢，王嘉爾更是急色地圈住那人的脖子，又把自己的舌頭塞入那人的口中。

終於擺脫衣服的束縛，一邊吸吮著對方的嘴唇一邊磨蹭著胸口腰腹，兩個人像是他們剛剛開始嘗試這種事情的時候一樣飢渴，唾液濕濕黏黏地從對方口中交換，一路延伸到繃緊的脖頸與胸口，與王嘉爾挺立的乳頭，它們是如此的粉紅，柔軟的顏色與質感，以及含在口中的時候，它們的主人會微微顫抖著，用大腿內側去摩擦林在範半勃的陰莖。

林在範用手指去揉捻王嘉爾的乳頭，嫩嫩的小突起被粗糙的手指揉弄了，又被溫軟濕潤的舌頭捲起，接著是嘴唇摩擦吸吮，胸口的癢一路輻射到肚臍的部分，王嘉爾屈著雙腿勃起，林在範不偏不倚地把自己的身體嵌在他雙腿間，隔著兩個人的褲子頂他身下酸脹的那裏。

毫不意外地王嘉爾的眼睛又開始濕潤，摟著林在範脖子的手又收緊了一些，讓對方終於依依不捨地放開了他胸前粉色的肉粒，他拉著他的頭髮要求接吻，林在範一邊吻他一邊也把自己的手挪到王嘉爾汗濕的後頸，然後壓著那個部位出力，王嘉爾過於熟悉這人的做愛方式，於是立刻心領神會地往下挪動，咬開對方的內褲開始為他口交。

林在範立刻隨著他姿勢的改變靠上床頭，手幫著拉下自己內褲的其餘部分，讓王嘉爾焦急而濕潤的唇舌能夠立刻接觸到他那已然挺起的硬熱陰莖，「森吶、要先舔一遍才能開始吸，你知道我喜歡的順序的，」王嘉爾乖巧而靈活地動著的舌頭，從溢出前液的陰莖前端開始，仔細而柔順地舔著，每個部位都細心地照料，然後到了根部與囊袋交接的地方，他故意色情地吸吮了那個部位的皮膚，發出淫穢的聲音，而林在範的反應完全在他意料之內，他直硬的陰莖立刻捅入王嘉爾的口中，並且抽插起來。

明明這人才是最急色的吧，王嘉爾一邊想一邊用沾著潤滑劑的手指去觸碰自己的小洞，那裏在開始幫林在範口交之後就變得又熱又燙，連涼涼的潤滑劑沾上去也還是感覺非常暖熱。

他原先以為林在範會先射在他嘴裡一次，想自己先擴張一下滿足下腹酸脹的感受，然而林在範只在他口中抽插了十多下就抽了出來，他的陰莖看來更加怒張，脹成了深紅色，上面蜿蜒的血管痕跡看來比平常更加明顯地突出在硬直的莖體上，那樣的東西立在膚色白皙的林在範腿間，有種異常艷麗的性感，王嘉爾因為口交而無法吞嚥的液體不受控制地留下，不知道是因為居高臨下的林在範的眼神，或是因為眼前完全勃起的陰莖。

林在範喘著氣為他擴張，手指有耐心地進出，而在這個過程中兩個人都流了一身的汗，濕淋淋地，那個小洞很緊，他們有一段時間沒有做愛了，此刻被手指操幹著，艷紅色的肉環可憐地被撐開被濡濕，王嘉爾有些失控地去拉扯林在範的身體，讓他一邊插著他、一邊摩擦著兩人濕淋淋的胸腹，並且讓王嘉爾也完全勃起的陰莖前端在林在範的腹肌上留下一些可愛又色情的濕黏痕跡。

「在……在範哥、快點、快點插我，」被擴張的同時，體內漸漸累積的酸與癢感讓王嘉爾終於開口哀求，林在範分明也很激動，手指抽插的動作幾乎是粗暴的，但他的聲音平靜地表示「從哪裡學來這麼色情又汙穢的韓語的、哥哥不記得教過你這種話，」

王嘉爾急哭了，眼淚盈眶的同時他伸手去摩擦林在範的陰莖，嘴唇也貼上那個人銳利的下顎線，「在範哥求求你，森尼想要被你操到裡面的地方，」

於是他被拉扯著跪坐在床上，並且在林在範從他身後用溼硬的前端捅入柔軟的小洞時大聲呻吟，林在範卻毫無憐憫地捅得更深，甚至掐緊了他柔韌的腰方便自己操幹，一下一下地頂著王嘉爾裡面又熱又濕的軟肉。

太過熟悉對方的身體以及弱點，王嘉爾並沒有支持很久就被操到了第一次高潮，射的同時他揚起頭，林在範體貼地讓他靠在自己同樣汗濕的肩頭，下半身卻粗暴地繼續戳弄因高潮而微微抽搐的內裡，他一邊輕柔地撫上王嘉爾溼透的陰莖，一邊舔咬他的耳垂，同樣滿是汗水，王嘉爾後面的小洞還收縮著，這個情況持續到林在範又深入地幹了他幾十下之後，他的屁股被林在範的下腹撞到有些泛紅，更糟糕的是因為那些溼黏的液體在每一次撞擊的時候總會發出淫靡的聲音，這個想法使他不能克制地又硬了起來，而林在範也完全沒有錯過這個場面。

林在範不知疲憊地操他，這個姿勢即使他已經累了也只能往後靠上那根一直捅在裡面的硬直陰莖上，於是王嘉爾毫無困難地迎來自己透徹的第二次與第三次高潮，林在範則是在他快要到第四次的時候才開始縮緊下腹，伸手按下王嘉爾的背，以由上往下的侵略式後入式操幹他，直至他射在王嘉爾裡面。

腦中一片空白地看著旅館的天花板，性事後的饜足讓他處於幸福的疲倦中，任由對方的手指在體內進出，清理那些歡愛過的痕跡，於此同時，王嘉爾的腦中浮現出那個旋律。

那歌詞他其實非常喜歡，因為非常簡單直白。

我想、我感覺、我認為、我是、我覺得我愛你。

I think I love you.

\--

泰國場小情侶逼我的。


End file.
